


Silvaze + Sonamy: Advice

by FlashDriver



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Relationship Advice, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18492076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashDriver/pseuds/FlashDriver
Summary: When their relationship starts to shift from platonic to romantic, Silver and Blaze seek out advice from their friends. They get both more and less than what they bargained for.





	Silvaze + Sonamy: Advice

"Sonic, you've helped my world in the past; for that, I trust and respect you but today I require aid with something less… typical." Upon being approached by Blaze, sat on the wing of the Tornado while Tails tinkered away, Sonic hadn't been sure why she was in his dimension and now he found himself only more bamboozled. Wasn't she meant to be protecting her dimension? It didn't sound like the sol emeralds had been stolen or her world was in peril, besides Silver was there with her now; he'd be able to handle it as well as Sonic could alongside her; probably even better... unless the threat required all three of them? The blue hedgehog did recognise there was no way she'd cross dimensions unannounced and unplanned unless the situation was urgent. The princess was normally blunt and to the point yet today she was struggling to meet his eyes; hesitation in her voice, "I require your advice on a… personal matter of great importance to me."

Refusing to let his confusion show he flashed a grin, "A personal matter? You had me worried I was gonna have to scramble Nega, well lay it on me! I'll give it my best shot!"

There was a long pause, Blaze's fists balled, Sonic's brow raised. She looked up to him, face forced into a bizarre contorted frown; fangs bared and cheeks pink, was it a look of embarrassment or rage? He had no idea but it was kinda terrifying. "How do you deal with… romantic feelings?"

The synapses in Sonic's mind failed to ignite for a moment, he stared blankly at her. Eventually those final two words processed. "What?! Wh-Why are you asking me about love?!" He had considered dropping from the wing but now the chances of that had reduced to zero, he brought his knees to his chest. Anything else, anything else would have been fine! Eggman Nega stole the Jewelled Sceptre? Sure. Captain Whiskers kidnapped Marine? Fine. Silver was having trouble with some fute- Wait Silver, yes Silver! Realisation struck Sonic, that was his out! The blue blur pointed down to Blaze; "Silver's in your dimension right now, isn't he? W-Why don't you just ask him?! H-He probably knows as much as I do!"

His green eyes bore down on Blaze, willing that she'd either vanish or the Tornado's engine would suddenly kick-start, shooting off with him in tow. The cat was looking away from him, growing only redder. She must have stood there for a full minute, completely silent. "I… I can't ask Silver about this. It needs… it needs to be someone else."

Sonic blinked at that. "Why can't you ask Silver?" Lines of heat were radiating from Blaze; she wasn't speaking and refused to meet his eyes. Sonic was perplexed; he'd only ever heard good things about their friendship, how well they could fight together and that, according to Amy at least, they brought out the best in one another. Amy'd spoken of how when Silver was around Blaze'd smile, that she'd drop all of her walls and speak freely; she'd walk hand in hand with him without a care. Silver too, around her he went from some lost soul awkwardly stumbling his way through life to far happier fella; relaxing and far more freely. How Sonic had seen it, and how he'd had their dynamic described, the two seemed to complete one another. It was upon that thought that a realisation hit him. "Oh…"

Blaze was gripping her arm, eyes shut; the glow to her cheeks had spread across her face, deepening from pink to red. "These feelings it's… it's Silver. I've been having… I've felt this way for a while but I don't know what to do. They started just after I remembered and well…" The princess released a sigh. "Cream is too young to ask about these things, Amy, while more knowledgeable… would go too far, I'm not sure I could discuss this seriously with her. You're older, you must have dealt with these feelings at some point… right?"

Sonic felt a heat on his face, he leaned back on the wing to get out of her vision and tried to skirt past that last question. "I don't know about me dealing with them, but I said I'd give it my best shot and I meant it! What do you wanna know?"

* * *

"I want to know everything! When did you realise? How does it feel?" Amy was overjoyed, a giant smile on her face; hands clasped atop her heart. She had been minding her own business, getting groceries with nothing much planned for the day, when a golden opportunity landed in her lap. Now sat on a park bench, grocery bag dropped at her feet, she was sat next to a once Silver, now very pink, time traveller. A certain embarrassed hedgehog who had finally admitted to his feelings for a certain purple princess, a princess currently in this world and apparently seeking some kind of advice from a Blue hedgehog.

"Ehhehe…" He made a kind of sighing yet groaning sound, his eyes were glazed over; he was clearly trying his hardest to distract himself in their environment, focusing on the trees and the birds rather than daring to look at Amy. "W-Well r-recently it just kind of… hit me and now, when she's around I get this feeling in my chest? L-Like it might explode? She's really kind and strong and smart a-and pretty and I just…" His head dropped to his hands, giant quills hanging down. Through his hands, he mumbled, "I w-want to tell her but I'm terrified. I-I need advice and you're so open, y-you aren't scared to say you love Sonic so I thought…"

Amy smacked his back, administering rather overwhelming pats that shook his body; a manic smile on her face. "You've come to the right place! It's so nice to meet another romantic; finally, someone else wants to talk about these things. You just need a little confidence that's all, you've got to learn to speak your heart!"

The patting stopped, he sat himself up; hands pushing hard into his knees. "S-Speak my heart?"

"Right! Right! You've got to be blatant; you've got to be honest with yourself! That way you'll be honest to her." Amy began her lecture, overjoyed to have her first student. She'd thought it'd be Cream some in the far-flung future but this was perfect! "Every time I see Sonic I try to make my feelings clear, I hug him close and profess my love wherever and however possible. That way, when he finally gets around to admitting his feelings, he can do it with confidence; I'm being true to myself so that he can be true to himself and we can be true to each other." Amy was beaming through her explanation, eyes closed and gesticulating wildly. "In every dance, someone has to lead right? Who it is may change with time, but before that someone has to open their hand and ask the other; that's us Silver! You've got to hold her close, shower her in affection; she's already open to you, reach out and let her take your hand!"

Amy opened her eyes and was met with a wide smile her fellow hedgehog's face, still quite scarlet but it was a look of confidence and hope. "Yeah! I…" And then, as if some realisation had struck him the smile vanished; eyes went from sparkling to dull and mouth crumpled into a cringe. "I-I don't think I can do it like y-you do. The idea of hugging her out of nowhere, o-or just saying I love her out of nowhere is terrifying. I-I want to but I think I'd faint or mess it up or…" His eyes closed and expression became more neutral, breathing a sigh he continued; "I-I'd like to do it but I don't think I can, I'm not confident enough; I need to learn how to be confident like you are."

"Huh? Well, confidence just comes as second nature to me; I don't think that I can teach that. I love him so I tell him so. Is it that scary for you?" Amy stroked her chin, quickly landing on a conclusion; "I suppose I've known that I love Sonic for a while and I've been chasing him for a long time. You really should just be honest with her, be open and blunt, but if that's not going to happen cause you're shy… what hints have you dropped?"

"Hints? Umm…" His seating shifted, left leg crossing over his right; leaning back he started to feverishly pull at his chest fur. "Does being embarrassed c-count? I've been embarrassed around her like… a lot recently."

Amy groaned, throwing her vision to the sky; he was being completely useless, but then every rose must grow from the dirt up. She had her work cut out for her, but with time and patience… or strength and piko-piko, he'd get there eventually. "No Silver, it should be words or perhaps gifts; you can't just be embarrassed around her and expect love to bloom. If it were that easy Knuckles would be a master of romance, being embarrassed is fine but you need to actually act. They say actions speak louder than words, but some well placed-ones will linger in the mind forever while objects fade." The pink hedgehog, "Be more specific, what makes you love Blaze? How do you feel about her? You've only given basic terms like pretty and smart, speak from your heart."

Silvers eyes closed tightly, "G-Give me a moment." He took a deep breath through his nose; pinkness seemed to concentrate on his cheeks. Amy felt her grin grow, she wished she had a notepad or some kind of recording device, but at the same time just watching someone come to terms with their feelings. Anticipation built with every passing second.

* * *

Tails had long retired to his workshop; things were moving at a molasses pace and, for once in his life, Sonic was happy about that. It gave him time to think through his answers on this subject he was less than comfortable with. How long had passed, ten, twenty, maybe thirty minutes? The only question she'd asked was whether it was weird to have these emotions, to which he'd responded not really. He finally sat back up, looking down at her; Blaze's hand was over her face and she was vigorously massaging her forehead. He knew he should speak up, but he had no idea what to say. "Have you told him anything, given any hints?"

"No…I-I feel too embarrassed to do that. I'm also scared, in case… these feelings aren't reciprocated. I don't want to lose our partnership, I want it to grow stronger." Blaze's hand went to her arm, her gaze locked onto the runaway beneath them. It was weird seeing her like this, weirdly relatable to the blue hedgehog.

He rolled his eyes a little at that thought, pushing past it. "Well… you'll have to tell him eventually right? You can't hide this from him forever."

Her head snapped up to him, a burst of anger overtaking her embarrassment; "That's why I'm asking for your advice. If I knew how to do that I'd have done it already. How would you admit your feelings?"

"A-Alright alright, my bad." Sonic cringed away from her glare; now wishing he'd let silence reign over them he ducked back onto the wing. How would he confess his love? He'd never really considered it, "I've been avoiding those feelings for a long time…I-I'm not sure how you…" No, he had to try his best; he was helping a friend after all, even if it meant discussing emotions he'd rather push aside. "Well… I'd want to know for certain they liked me back before I'd even consider telling them. As for how to do that… I guess if I ran from them and they followed that would be a good sign."

Blaze paused for a moment at that before looking back to her feet, shaking her head. "Silver would follow regardless of whether he loves me, he'd be worried or think he'd done something wrong. Besides, running away from someone you care about seems… stupid, hurtful even."

"I suppose it is…" This conversation was giving him thoughts and he wasn't sure he liked them. He'd have to shift things back toward Silver. "Have you tried… uhh…" He scratched at his quills, he could have let the conversation die there but no; he'd forced it back open. "People write love letters… I think? You could do that?"

There was another silence, Sonic took his previous thought back; he'd like this to go far faster and be over with as soon as possible. He felt like he was swinging blindly and just hoping to arrive at the right answer; unsure if there even was a correct answer. Blaze shook her head again; "That feels… impersonal, I'd want to do it properly." She released a sigh, there was a tinge of frustration to her voice; "We're getting nowhere. Let's not talk about how I'd confess, I asked you how to deal with these feelings in the beginning, If I understand that then I'll be able to act more autonomously. How do you control them?"

"Oh, uhh…" He stifled an awkward laugh with a cough; his plan to turn things back toward her and Silver had utterly failed. "Run away from them? I try not to even think about those feelings."

"I see…" Blaze's hands had balled into fists again; he could see her ears had lowered. "That's not an option for me, I want to embrace them."

* * *

Now Amy's anticipation was turning to fear, how long could he hold his breath? He had gone from red to pink to purple to blue, any longer and he'd-

Silver finally released his breathe, panting; hands on his leg as he struggled. Amy initially assumed the worst but as his eyes finally opened confidence was completely renewed, that sparkle had returned to them; his colour shifted back to an embarrassed pink but he was smiling. "Alright… I think I've got something at least. I-I don't know if I'll say it right, but I'll give it a go." His eyes were locked forward, not looking to Amy but the world before him. She didn't speak, fearing she might smother the poor boy, trying to keep her smile small (failing) she nodded him to continue. "Blaze is th-the best. I trust her more than I trust anyone, I-I trust her more than I trust myself. She's so strong, not just fighting but she has a will to do what is right regardless of cost; she sacrifices far too much. I want to protect her despite knowing she's strong enough to protect herself. I know she's pyrokinetic but I want to keep her warm. I-I just want her to be happy more than anything else. She's so serious but when… when she smiles the world… i-it stops I guess is how to put it, nothing else matters? It's all I can focus on, her fangs poke out and… eugh…"

His head dropped to his hands, Amy's fist pounded on the arm of the bench; she had to push him here otherwise he'd never continue. She couldn't let this slip from her grip! "Come on! Get a grip! We were getting somewhere there; don't give up now! What else?"

"I lost her once, I couldn't stand to lose her then and I'd die if it happened again!" His head had risen, fists were clenched; the light lingered in his eyes but he was shaking like a leaf. It was weak but Amy was impressed, he'd caught a second wind! "I've lived life without her but, when I look back on it, it doesn't feel like I was living. There is no home without Blaze, I feel so much more confident when I'm by her side; like I could do anything… well, anything but… ehm…t-tell her how I..." He stumbled again but this time, on his own accord, shook his head and pushed through; "N-No one else even comes close, no number of people. I'd chose…". Suddenly a flinch entered his eyes, he turned to Amy for a moment before turning back to their environment; he closed his eyes and bit his lip before continuing but the sound he released was inaudible, less than a mumble.

"Eh? I couldn't hear that last bit, you'd what?" Amy couldn't help noticing something change on his face, were tears welling up in his eyes? They were sealed closed he was shaking, but as they opened her suspicion was confirmed; he dragged his wrist over them, metal bangle crashing into his temple with ever wipe.

"I'd chose her over the world, every time…I-I don't know if she'd like me saying that, but it's true." Silver managed to pull his arm away. Eyes still damp; he released a deep yet cracking breath, not meeting the pink hedgehog's grin.

Amy didn't understand why, that last statement had been as sincere as all the others, but something about those words triggered a joy much greater than those prior lines. It was a sense of elation, a strange sense of familiarity; as though things had come full circle, like placing the last piece in a jigsaw. It just felt right, completing even.

She pulled him into a headlock, beaming down at his flailing quills; "Just like I would Sonic! Every time, without a moment of hesitation! I knew you could do it!" He was still croaking, arms waving wildly and pushing against- Oh he couldn't breathe, he'd been breathing out when she grabbed him. Amy released Silver, the grey hedgehog immediately fell off the bench. As he panted on the ground Amy continued; "That was brilliant Silver! Now you just have to say it to her. Will that really be so hard?"

"Y-Yes! That was terrifying." Silver half shouted, slowly rising to his feet. "I could barely say that to you, trying to say it to Blaze would be hundreds of times harder."

Amy frowned at him. There was a pause, the steps of a plan forming in her head; if the prior tactic hadn't worked she'd have to get more nefarious. "Really? I was sure after you got it out once it'd be easy." She shrugged, eyes closed. "I guess you're right, you do need my confidence." A trap was laid.

"That's what I've been saying… but if you cant teach that I guess I'm stuck." He'd stepped straight into it. As he plopped down in his seat, head in his hands, Amy punched him in the shoulder; almost throwing him from the bench once more.

"So you're just giving up already? You just said you'd chose her over the world!" She frowned at him, teeth grit. "I knew you were embarrassed but I didn't think you were-

"N-No! I just mean I don't know what to do next, of course I'm not giving up!" Silver shouted, she could see the seriousness in his eyes but the smile hadn't returned to Amy's face but behind her frown was something more... mischievous.

She looked away from him, arms folded. "I'm not sure I believe you Silver. It seems to me like you're the type to promise a girl the world and deliver nothing. I don't think you're really embarrassed, I think you're talking up a big game with no intent to follow though. You can say all this to me, but not a single romantic word to her? Yeah right."

"Wh-What? Of course I'd do it if I could!" There was desperation in his voice but not quite enough for Amy's liking, she wanted him pushed one or two steps further, she kept her back to him; remaining silent. "I-I want to but I'm scared, I'll mess it up or I'll just collapse in front of her; that's not even considering whether she feels the same way."

She sighed to fake anger, turning back to cast him a glare; "Has that ever stopped me? Look at all I do for what little Sonic has returned me. Yet Blaze, who shows you more affection than she does anyone else, doesn't deserve to know you love her; let alone how grateful you are? You should have given that speech to her long before you even considered sharing it with me."

Amy looked away again, keeping the pout on her face. She heard him go to start talking before stopping as if catching himself. A sigh sounded; "I-I can't do that but…" Amy turned back, raising a brow. "M-Maybe I could do something smaller. Please, Amy, I need help with this."

He'd locked himself in now, Amy's plan had worked; it wasn't confidence but if this is what it took to get him on the track that led to it then so be it. She'd not been so open with Sonic, in the beginning, compared to now at least, a little push would do Silver some good clearly. Her frown flipped into a Cheshire grin, hands clasped before her chest. "Alright. Let's make a plan."

* * *

How long had it been? Was the sun close to setting? Could he go now? Thoughts of this sort were floating within Sonic's head while feelings of hunger racked his stomach. He was still sat atop the tornado's wing, much too scared to move lest the cat beneath him ask another question. Weighed down by the want to help a friend who so rarely talked about these things, being tortured by the nature of the conversation and any similarities to his own predicament. Blaze's blunt, negative, responses certainly weren't helping with the latter.

Finally, she spoke up again; "Is there a way to find out if these feelings are mutual?"

Sonic looked down to her, she'd finally stopped standing; Blaze sat on the tarmac legs crossed and chin in her hands. He cringed a little, he really was trying his best but… he really wasn't used to dealing with these emotions himself, let alone being forced to confront them. "I…" He sighed, finally admitting it; "Amy's my only real example and she's pretty forward. I don't think he'd act like that, would he? You said he'd follow you but would he… chase you?"

"Not unless I worried him," Blaze looked back up to the wing; "Amy's your only point of reference? Had I known that I'd have gone to Vanilla."

"Hey, that's…" Sonic flinched as he caught himself, his eyes closed and his brow furrowed. He breathed a sigh. "That's fair. I'm not very good with these emotions, I'm sorry you've wasted your time."

"That's been obvious since the start but I stayed here rather than leaving and dealing with them so… I'm no good with them either." Blaze met his eyes, there wasn't a smile to her face but there was an understanding in them; no rage this time. "We should both probably get better at this."

"I mean…" Sonic swung his leg from the edge of the craft, he still loathed thinking about this at all but it was undeniable; a lot of his past actions weren't looking so hot. "Yeah, you're right. I should probably be better to her. But it's not like you're doing nearly as bad as me, you don't hide from him."

"Yes the bond between Silver and I is still as strong as ever, but if he were to return these feelings I'd be glad but I'm unsure how easily I'd accommodate them." Her ears had pressed down again, though this time forward instead of backward; scarlet colouration had fully returned to her face. She took her head in her hands. "I want to do this properly, but I've still no idea how. It's all so new to me."

"Well… wouldn't it be new to both of you?" Was that the first correct thing he'd said all day? Probably. Was it obvious? Undoubtedly. But there had to be something comforting there… right? "He'd probably be just as awkward as you about it, wouldn't he? At least you'd be embarrassed together, less pressure." He felt like he had to keep talking but had run out of words… well he hadn't, he just didn't want to keep going. Bringing a hand to his head he continued; "If Amy and I were to ever… I'd be alone in that." Yeah, he was stopping now, that was enough.

Blaze looked up, still embarrassed but once again her gaze lacked harshness and anger; "He would be embarrassed yes, albeit in different ways. I'm sure he'd try far too hard while I'd be scared to act as we had before let alone go further."

"Well… that sounds like it evens out." Sonic smirked, glad he'd finally given a good answer; he wasn't going to ruin that by running his mouth any further.

"Perhaps, but it's reliant on these feelings being returned. He's quite naïve, I don't know that he even thinks about these things." She shrugged, before frowning slightly; "You know you can come down right? I'm not going to kill you."

He half laughed, "When you phrase it like that it sounds like you might but alright." Sonic finally dropped from the wing of the tornado, but he didn't meet the ground. No, he'd braced for impact, having half planned what next to say, only to feel himself freeze; a teal tint overcoming his vision. He went to gasp in shock only to find his jaw locked in place, eyes struggled to flicker beneath the strain; he knew what this was but where was-

He watched in horror as the tornado got further and further away; he was drifting backwards! "That's it! Reel him in Silver!" An all too familiar voice called out behind him. Sonic's legs flailed at a snail's pace, struggling to fight the psychic grip and regardless a good foot from the ground.

* * *

"This feels wrong." Amy's grey ally confessed, running a hand through his back quills. The cringe on his face was clear as he dragged Sonic through the air, kicking and failing to scream. "I thought this part would be easy but it's bringing back some… less stellar memories."

"Hey, hey, we have a deal." Amy tutted, arms already wide to catch Sonic. "Besides, do you really want Mr Scared of Love hanging around when you try to flirt?"

He choked on air, grip wavering on Sonic for a moment before retightening. He looked to her, muttering under his breath. "F-F-Flirt? W-When you say it like that it's so much scarier."

"Oh fine, call it a compliment ya wuss." Finally, the blue hedgehog rotated, to be honest, the face he'd been locked into wasn't the most attractive; mouth wide and eyes as beads, but Sonic was within her grasp! That was what mattered. Her arms locked around him, going limp as the psychic energy left her body before tensing as he was pulled into a rib-crushing hug. Her singsong tone rang out; "Nice of you to join us Sonic! I've got a new partner in crime, you'll never get away now!" Loosening her grip she shifted him; carrying him bridal style. She'd expected some resistance but, rather unusually, he simply lay in her grasp; refusing to meet her stare.

"Y-Yeah… hi Amy." This was bizarre but the pink hedgehog wasn't about to question it, she looked up to Silver; "Well go on, what're you waiting for?"

"Okay… okay… I can do this." Blaze hadn't moved from the runway, she was still sat right where she'd been; albeit with more of a confused look than when they'd arrived, staring back at the group over her shoulder. Redness clear on his face Silver began to make his way over, eyes like saucers and face a burning scarlet but he was clearly trying his best.

Beneath her Sonic tried to cut in; "What's happen-

She awkwardly bent a finger to his lips, "Shh shh shh, I wanna watch this!" For every five steps Silver took Amy took one forward, she wanted to be in earshot for this... but simultaneously getting too close would probably freak him out. Amy managed to halt herself a few paces from the aircraft; leaning against it with Sonic still ensnared... or well, at least normally she'd use that term. Sonic seemed rather content in her grasp for once, she shot him a look but still their emerald eyes refused to meet. "Is everything alright?"

"I-I'm fine." He grumbled, ears spiking up; "Amy please, what's happening."

The rose hedgehog watched as Silver extended a hand to Blaze, she took it and together they pulled her up. "I think he's going to take the first step, he's going to take lead!" Amy whisper-shouted.

Amy's senses heightened to their peak, Silver began; "Hey Blaze, sorry about that; Amy was insistent I help her and well... I-I hope I won't have to do it again. D-Did you get the advice you needed?"

The cat shook her head, "No but it should be fine, I've come to my own conclusions." She leaned in a little closer to him, peering at his face. "Are you okay Silver? You're looking quite red."

"A-Am I? Oh dear…" He was shaking, white quills waving like the last autumn leaf. "I feel fine, I-I think I know why I'm like this."

Her brows raised, "Oh? What is it?"

Amy leaned in but for a moment she couldn't hear anything, he went to speak and backed down at least twice; growing redder and redder. Blaze was looking more concerned with each passing moment; their hands were still touching. Finally, Amy heard it, the words they'd agreed on... well, more or less. He was struggling after all. "Y-Your smile is…" His head dropped, now both of his hands held hers. "I-It's really good! Th-The best I've ever seen! I-I can't get it out of my head."

The response was immediate, she went as red as him; both their eyes locked on the others shoes. From this far away Amy could just make out the words; "But I-I'm not smiling right now Silver…"

"I-I know, a-and don't force yourself to… b-but I thought you should know that. I-It's really… It's the best. I-I love i-i-it." They weren't even looking at each other to confirm it! Amy was feeling the strangest concoction of pride in her work, anger that they were both this useless and awe at watching this first step! Not to mention the warmth of holding Sonic in her arms so loosely, it was almost like he wanted to be there!

Blaze's free hand reached up, shaking (albeit much less than Silver) as it reached his cheek and pushed his head up. Eyes must have met, her ears had flattened forward and from this angle Amy could just make out one of those fangs he'd been talking about, "Th-Thank you, Silver. L-Let's go home… we can talk about this more if you want?"

"Y-Y-Yeah… okay." They seemed to fumble a little, one of his hands dropped from hers with the end result of his right and her left hands linked.

The pair turned back to their advisors, shouting their equivalents of goodbye before the cat drew a grey crystal from her cloak and in a burst of flame a portal opened before them. Amy took another step toward them; a wide smile on her face, "Good luck! See you both soon!"

Beneath her, she heard a sharp breath before Sonic shouted out, "You can do it!"

At that Blaze seemed to freeze for a moment, Silver looked to her, but she quickly shook the hesitation off. "Then you can too!" And with that, they vanished; portal quickly closing behind them.

The pink hedgehog looked down to blue, face twisted into a curious yet mischievous smile; "What was that about?"

There was a redness to his face she'd only caught sight of a couple times, "I-I'll tell you… e-eventually, probably."

Amy smiled, her grip tightening; "Take all the time you need, you're not going anywhere."

"A-Alright." Their eyes finally met again, he was looking up at her. After a pause, just hanging in her arms, he spoke. "I'm kind of hungry... do you want to go and-

"Yes, yes, yes!" Before he could even finish Amy had set off, racing to find somewhere to eat with the blue (going crimson) blur in her arms.

 


End file.
